Unexpected Love
by CheshirewithaHat
Summary: Tsubasa goes to school and in the last day there Ryuga bullies him. Kyoya saves him. What's going to happen then? Lame summury again. I still don't understand why I try to make one.Never mind...read if you want.


**Hey guys! I found this in a school notebook while I was checking what's worth saving. It's not something special, just another piece of the boredom series. The boredom series is everything related to art I did out of boredom.**

**I don't own the characters, only the plot.**

**Hope you like…**

It's morning already. I can tell for the thin ray of sunlight which manages to pass through the curtains and warms my face. Soon my mother will come to wake me up so I can get ready for the school. "Tsubasa, it's time to wake up sleepy-head." She says walking toward to pull the curtains open, causing my eyes to shut tightly because of the bright light that suddenly came into the room. "Mmm…Guess I have no other option." I murmur. Her honey eyes are looking at me calmly. "Come on honey, this the last day of the exams. After today you won't have to get in that place again." She smirks. "Well, I guess you're right." Immediately I jump out of the covers and run to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I finish I return to my bedroom and put my usual clothes on and then run out toward the school.

In my way there I meet Yu, one friend of mine who lives next door. He is some years younger than me, but a really good child who loves anything sweet. "Hey Tsubasa!" he shouts the moment he spots me and starts running towards me. Please don't tell me he had sugar this early in the morning. "Tsu, will you come with me for ice-cream?" "I'm sorry Yu. I have to go to school, but I promise you that I will when I finish" "Ok!" he smiles happily "I'll be at the park training" he continues and runs away. "See you later then." I tell even if it's sure he's not listening anymore.

After this little conversation I once again start toward the school, happy that I won't come back here next year. Unfortunately my happiness doesn't last long as my nightmare at school, also known as Ryuga, spots me the moment I pass the gate and comes to me. "Well well… Miss Girly came early today. What happened sweetie? Did you miss me that much?" he smirks. "Shut up Ryuga!" I glare at him. "There's no way I wanted to see you. Actually I'm so happy that I'm never gonna see you again." "We can change that" he states annoyed, while he grabs my wrist. His grip is so strong that causes an unbearable pain in my hand. I feel tears forming in my eyes, making my view to blur. "Let me go!" I say trying to sound angry and failing miserable. He seems to notice that and tightens his grip, causing a yelp to escape my lips. Immediately I turn my face away in embarrassment when, suddenly, I feel his hand forced away of mine and turn to see who my savior is and I freeze. Between me and Ryuga stands my crash, Kyoya. "Oi Lion-boy, leave us alone. Can't you see that I and Missy here have a serious talk?" Kyoya chuckles "Yeah sure…A _painfully _serious talk." He says earning a growl from Ryuga. "None if your business!" "You make it my business when you hurt one of my friends." In the word 'friends' my eyes widen. We sure talk sometimes and have some common friends but…he never said that again. All this time I thought he hated me. Then Ryuga tries to make a step towards me, but Kyoya makes a low warning growl, which is enough to make him leave.

I keep watching as he gets inside the building and then turns to look at Kyoya's face. He to turns and locks his wonderful blue eyes with mine. "Are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for your help." I answer him. My face turns to the left so he can't see my blush. He puts a finger below my chin and makes me look into his eyes again. "Tsubasa there's no reason to be so embarrassed because of this. It's not something you did that caused that and you couldn't do anything to stop him. But don't worry; now I'll be here for you and he won't hurt you again." He says. I feel my face become even redder and he smiles with this while he brushes away the tears that I didn't realize was rolling down my face. Then, without a warning, he bends a little and locks his lips with mine in a gentle kiss. When he pulls away I look at him with a shocked expression. "What-?" "Shhh…" he says. "Let's go inside. We can always talk later.

**This is it…The end! I thought of making more chapters, but now I think I'm gonna end it here. Never mind…Please review. I love to read your opinions. Tsubasa and Kyoya love too.**

**Tsubasa and Kyoya:*hugging and kissing each other*Yeah yeah we do…*continue what they were doing***

**Ryuga: *he is tied in a chair and forced to see the other two making out*I don't! Now untie me so I can kill Kyoya's ass! Tsubasa is MINE!**

**No Ryuga, I think I won't.**

**Ryuga: Grrrrrrrrr… I hate you!**

**And I hate you more.*and then I gag him an turn to watch the others with him***


End file.
